


Dapper Day

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Series: One Girl and Two Boys [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: What happens when you get to go on vaycay with your boys to the Happiest Place on Earth? And Why are these boys suddenly all over you?!





	1. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Shamless smut at Disneyland. I do not own Marvel or Disneyland. Just a fanfic writer.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw this is pre Pixar pier. I haven't been there since some of the new renovation so I kinda just stuck with what I knew.

The big surprise was when Tony said they would have a full week off. Something to do with having newcomers test their skills in the field.

“Consider it a vacation.” He stated while sitting on the couch sipping coffee. “God knows we all need one.”

“Do we have to stay here for the week?” Wanda whined as she leaned against Vision on the loveseat across the room. “It's so boring here. I'm pretty sure I've watched every movie in existence.”

“I’m sorry that the endless movie collection isn't to your liking.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I'm pretty bored here too.” You mumbled, twirling around the bar stool. “It'd be nice to actually visit someplace.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony snorted and glared back at you. “You and the super twins visited Paris last month!”

“For like two days!” You argued throwing your hands in the air. “And we had to sneak into someplace to get information for you! We got chased around by Hydra. By the time we got to the hotel, we were too tired to even shower!”

“I had to pretty much carry her to bed.” Bucky chimed in from your side. “Little tiger put up a good fight though.” 

“Shut up.” You mumbled with pink cheeks and put your head on the table. The smell of pancakes hit your nose as a plate was placed right in front of your tired form.

“It would be nice to see more places.” Steve commented as he served Bucky his plate. 

“Yeah!” You added and shot up. “Did you forget these poor boys haven't seen much of anything since the forties?!” Turning to Tony, he heaved a sigh. 

“You wanna go somewhere? Go to Coney island!” He gestured to the elevator.

“That place hasn't changed very much.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Pretty sure all the attractions have been there since we were kids.” 

“I'd wanna go to an amusement park far away from here.” Wanda murmured. “Someplace different than New York.” Hearing that made you inhale sharply.

“That's it!” You said happily. “Let's go to Disneyland!!” Everyone stared at you with confusion.

“W-what Disneyland?” You heard Bucky ask timidly. 

“It's a theme park Walt Disney built in 1955!” Looking at Bucky's confused expression, you purse your lips. “Have I really not told you about Disneyland?”

“I've heard of it.” Steve said after making everyone else's plates. “Though can't say we've had much free time to check it out.”

“Then we should definitely go!” You turned back to Tony who had his head thrown back, an arm covering his eyes. “Come on. It'll be fun! I think they're doing Dapper Day during this time too!”

“Leave it to Disney to profit from stupid holidays.” He rolled his eyes once more. 

“Says the one who made his fortune selling weapons.” Natasha smirked as her and Sam walked in.

“The hell is Dapper Day?” Sam asked sitting down at the free stool next to you. Nat walked over to the fridge grabbing two water bottles.

“Dapper Day is when guests dress up in forties fashion!” You explain excitedly as you pulled up your laptop. Typing on it, you pulled up a video of people going into the park, dressed much like the fashion of Steve and Buckys time.

“They also have cool music and bands that play during the day.” You add as everyone gathered behind you. “Some people even make their costumes look like characters in forties clothing. Here!” You pull up a picture of a girl wearing a stylish dress. The frills were red and white while the chest was blue with a white star in the middle.

“Wow. That's actually kinda flattering.” Steve said with pink cheeks.

“If we go in costume, no one's gonna recognize us!” Looking back at Tony who was now peaked with curiosity. Especially when there was another picture of a girl dressed some what like Iron Man. “Aren't you the least bit curious on how well they're upholding your image. Didn't you sell them the rights to use the Avengers as some sort of meet and greet thing?”

“What do you mean by that?” Bucky asked.

“She means you can go and meet someone dressed as Captain America.” Natasha said and rolled her shoulders. “I think they have someone dressed as Black Widow there too.”

“Oh I gotta see that.” Sam chuckled which cause him to get an elbow to the ribs.

“I would also like to see this.” Vision spoke as he looked over everyone to the screen that was now playing a video. “It seems as though people are in distressed. Screams are coming from that building over there.” This time everyone looked at the screen to see people riding on California Screamin.

“It's a ride dingus.” Tony muttered and sipped his coffee. 

“A roller coaster to be more accurate.” You chipped in with an evil smile. “Bet Steve would love to go on that!”

“Awe come on guys…” Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I don't even like the Cyclone. How would you even get me on that?!”

“Maybe if I asked you very nicely.” You replied with a cheeky smile only to get a pout lip from him.

“Alright fine!” Tony spoke up. “We can go to Disneyland. But only so I can see Steve ride on that thing. Go get your things packed up!”

The next morning Tony had everyone flown out for a week stay at the Grand Californian Hotel. Even with all the times you had visited Disneyland, this trip made you the most excited. Not only were you traveling in style, but you didn't have to worry about money. 

Tony had tried to talk you into letting him rent the whole park for a few days, but you flat out denied him. One of the things you loved was people watching. From the family reunion as they hurried to the next ride, to the elderly couple sitting at a table splitting a dessert.

You had never experienced bringing someone you truly loved there. So when looking over at Bucky, who was already sound asleep on your shoulder. And Steve who was busy drawing in his sketch book, made your cheeks warm up. This would be the first time you'd be with them at Disneyland.

However, as much as you wanted it to be a relationship thing, it was only as good friends. With both your super boys. And you weren't too sad about it.

After the plane landed, you were driven to the rather large hotel. Right next to the theme parks, perfect escape routes in case the people truly noticed who you all were. 

Of course being the one behind the scenes, no one knew your name. Those who did tried to call you Orical or Overwatch. But the one that stuck was when Bucky called you Watch Dog. Cause anytime someone was in trouble, you'd bark in their communicator about where to go and how stupid they were for not listening. So the team's unofficial name for you was Watch Dog. Protector of Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

You didn't seem to mind the silly name. But when you got to the hotel, it was a surprise that no camera crew we're around to try and snag a picture. Usually wherever the Avengers went, the paparazzi we're one step ahead. The team was able to sneak into your rooms.

“Didn't realize you could conjure force fields Stark.” Bucky teased as you all followed the man to your rooms.

“I have many aliases.” Tony shrugged. “Everyone thinks I like to throw my name out there. This is a vacation, not a convention.” He handed you the key to your room and gestured to Bucky and Steve who walked behind you.

“You three will be sharing a room. Better that way so you won't keep me awake when they have nightmares.” Tony teased which made you blush lightly. “There's a king size bed. And a pull out couch.” He explained as you stopped at your room.

“Well that's not bad at all.” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“Yeah cause everyone's gonna assume we're just three best friends in a room together.” You comment sarcastically as you slid the card into the lock. Once getting a green light, you pushed the door open.

The room opened up to a large bed to the left. As well as the couch that sat close to the patio door. A small table sat outside with three chairs. The view overlooked California Adventure, more accurately, Paradise Pier that held the roller coaster and Mickey's Fun Wheel.

“Th-this is amazing!” You stuttered out as you dropped your bags on the floor. Running to the patio door, it slid open with ease. Your hands grabbed the railing as you peered out over the theme park. Screams and laughs echoed through the walls. A content smile was planted on your face.

“Didn't you visit this place often doll?” Bucky smirked as he walked in. Placing his bag on the table, he went to your side. “Ya act like you never been here before.”

“It's been a long time since I've been here.” You stated and glanced over at him. “And even then I've never stayed in this hotel. The hotels I've been to we're usually ten minutes away.” Gesturing to the scene in front of you, a laugh escaped your lips. “The parks are just right there! All we have to do is walk downstairs to where the fun is!”

“This is pretty fancy.” Steve spoke as he picked up your bag and placed it next to Bucky's and his own on the bed. “Definitely has a comfortable feel to it.”

“Who cares!” You shouted and turned to the two of them. “It's our vacation! It's time to have some fun!” 

That night you and the team dressed for the weather, which consisted of huge sweaters. Along with baseball caps, with the exception of you who had a (F/C) beanie covering your (H/C) hair. Tony decided to stay behind and enjoy some alone time while the rest of you entered California Adventure. Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Wanda all wanted to go on the free fall drop ride that was themed with familiar faces. Vision had followed after them, leaving you alone with the two boys.

“I dunno about you two.” You yawned and stretched out. “But I'm kinda getting hungry.” 

“Well what would you like to eat?” Steve asked curiously.

“I could go for somethin greasy.” Bucky spoke as he walked next to you. “Maybe like a burger or pizza.”

“I know where they have some good pizza.” You said with pursed lips. “But we'd have to do some park hoppin.” Looking up at the boys, they glanced at each other.

“You're the leader here darlin.” Steve said.

“Neither one of us have been here before.” Bucky leaned closer to you. “So Miss Disney expert. Show us all the great things about it.” With a bright smile, you took both their hands. 

With hop, skip, and a jump, you all were walking down crowded Main Street. The lights memorized Bucky, while Steve's attention was drawn to the souvenirs that littered the windows. You however kept hold of their hands, as to not lose them in the crowd. Thankfully everyone was too distracted to notice you practically lugging the super soldiers. 

Finally escaping the horde of guests, you stopped once in front of the castle. It was decorated with colorful lights and blue sparkles. It glittered every once in awhile. As if to define its beauty.

“You okay?” Steve's voice snapped you out of your daze. Looking up at him, you smiled brightly. 

“I'm just so happy to be here.” Turning to Bucky, you nudged him lightly. “With both of you.”

“Us too doll.” Bucky replied and nudged you back. “Now let's get some food!” With a giggle, you began to lead them down towards Tomorrowland.

After your tummy's were filled, the three of you began to walk around once more. Passing through people, you noticed as everyone else began to make their way back to the castle.

“Where they goin?” Steve curiously watched as a group of children dragged their parents. 

“It's probably time for the fireworks.” You said with a small smile. “But we should use this time to ride some rides.”

“You don't wanna see them?” Bucky asked tilting his head. 

“I do but I'd rather wait for everyone.” You shrugged. “Besides. Fireworks are like a last few days thing. We can use this time to cut in lines and stuff!” Looking over, you saw that a path towards Fantasyland was open. “Come on! I think we should start out with some easy rides.” 

Once getting to the childlike place, there was only a few rides left open. You pondered over exactly which one. 

“What about that one?” Bucky asked and pointed to the huge mountain that contained screams of terror and glee. 

“Well that's technically a roller coaster.” Poking Steve's hard chest, you wiggled your eyebrows. “Think you're ready Captain.” He gave you a small frown. 

“Fine. But only if I get to pick the next ride.” Steve muttered and gripped onto your hand. He exchanged a glance with Bucky who only chuckled and followed after you both.

You spent the ten minutes in line joking around and planning out the next day. Of course everyone would be together. Even Tony was going to tag along so you all could see the 'Avengers’ characters. But the boys were mostly excited for the Dapper Day part. Which wouldn't be until your third day there.

What you didn't notice was how close the boys seemed to get to you. They would lean against you or gently bush their fingers against yours. Even Bucky was so bold to wrap an arm around your waist. Which was only for a minute, and you three were next to board the bobsleds. 

You were placed in the front, then Steve and Bucky behind. As you did the safety checks and began to ride up the hill, Steve yelled. “Ya sure this is safe?” 

“It's way safer than the Cyclone!” You yell back. “You go on dangerous missions for a living and your scared of a little rollercoaster?!” 

“You fucking jumped out of a plane without a parachute!” Bucky yelled. “Twice!” 

“Ya but if I died that was me being a dumbass.” Steve stated as his eyes went wide. “I don't like puttin my life in a machine for the sake of fun!” 

“Steve! Nothin bad is gonna-...!” You were cut off by your own screaming as the ride suddenly picked up. Bucky whooped loudly as you began riding down dips. A shriek fell from your mouth as you raised your hands. A huge grin painted on your face.

“This. Is. Awesome!” You screamed over the two boys as they made their own noises. When you heard Steve wail with laughter, you looked back. His hands were up as well as he enjoyed the ride. A bump quickly took you off guard and we're jerked back against the seat. You let out a pained groan as you tried to get comfortable once more. A hand clamped down on your shoulder as you looked up seeing Steve concerned.

“You alright?” He asked loudly over the wind whipping around your ears. You gave a small nod, he smiled. “This thing goes fast! Don't need ya getting all banged up.” 

Soon the ride came to a stop and he three of you disembarked towards a different part of the park. Most of the child like rides were closed due to the fireworks show. Keeping between the two boys, you peered over at Bucky who seemed to flinch everytime a firework went off. 

“We should go to a ride completely enclosed!” Steve suggested as you made your way from the backside of Frontierland. A thankful glance was made between Steve and Bucky as you looked for a way through the sea of people. Another crowd blocking the way for another night time show. 

“We want Pirates of ghosts?” You asked biting your lip. 

“Which is easier to get to?” Bucky asked, another flinch as a firework went off once more. That's when a path cleared towards one of your most favorite rides.

“Hope you boys don't mind getting a little wet.” You teased and dragged them along once more. Stepping through the queue, you had let go of their hands.

“So what's this ride about?” Steve asked as you walked up the ramps that lead inside. A wave of musty odor filled your nose as you sighed contently.

“About Pirates of the Caribbean obviously.” You joked. “I thought you could read.” 

“But what kind of ride is it?” Bucky stepped in. “You said something about getting wet?” He insinuated and gave a smirk as you blushed lightly. 

“Well it's technically a water ride.” You reply sheepishly and follow the other guests as they continued through the queue. “There's a few drops and stuff. But nothing you'd get soaked over.”

As you stepped up to the front, the cast member looked between the three of you bewildered. It must've looked weird to see the three of you together. Compared to the two buff boys, you were like a little doll that walked between them. 

Lucky however the seats were wide enough to fit the three of you comfortably. Which ended up being in the back behind a family with kids who looked worn out from the day. Steve went in first, who then held his hand up to you. Bucky took your other hand and helped guide you next to Steve. This caused all the cast members to watch with admiration. How lucky you were to have two gentlemen as best friends.

While the boat moved along, you began to notice just how close the boys were to you. Bucky was leaning against the back of the seat. His arm lazily placed on the seat around your shoulders. Eyes wondering to the left as he watched the bayou scene passing by. Steve on the other hand was sitting up straight. Hand covering your knee as he looked to the right, where some people were enjoying a late dinner at the Blue Bayou.

“H-how are you guys liking Disneyland so far?” You asked quietly. Though knowing their super hearing, they both clearly heard you.

“It's really exciting!” Steve chirped as he leaned closer to you. “There's a lot of thing to do even this late.”

“Though I can't wait to see it in the light.” Bucky shrugged. “Not that I don't like how it's all lit up now. But just to see everything clearly.”

“I can understand that.” You said thoughtfully. “It's fun to see families full of energy when first arriving, then seeing just how tired they are when they leave.”

“I'm guessing that's how you were?” Bucky chuckled and rubbed your right shoulder lightly. 

“Yeah, but it was a good tired.” You smiled. “Like when coming home from a successful mission. Or just knowing that you were so worn out from doing something you enjoy.”

“You like getting shot at?” It was Steve's turn to tease, which only made you pout.

“Not particularly that part. But I do like getting the information we need.” You smiled at both of them. “I like when I get to help you guys out in the field. Makes me feel needed.”

“You're always needed Watch Dog.” Bucky poked your nose with his free hand. The cool metal causing tingles down your spine.

“At least for us.” Steve added softly and ruffled your hair. This only caused your nose to scrunch up.

“Thanks.” You mumbled softly. Soon everything around you went black except for a talking skull and crossbones talking about the pirates. Once the boat was forward enough, you raised your hands up high. With laughter, the boat dropped into another small river as everyone else on the boat screamed. The music blared while you wailed along with it. Only to have everyone else join in and clap.

After the second drop everyone calmed down. It was a comfortable silence as you took in the scenes passing by the three of you. Eventually you found yourself leaning against Bucky as he pulled you tighter to his side. His thumb tracing small circles on your bicep.

Steve held your hand tightly as he kept looking forward. His eyes full of wonder. Though he couldn't help sneaking glances at you and Bucky. It warmed his heart to see just how comfortable the two of you were together. He wished he could tell you how much you truly meant to him. 

When he had heard about Peirce taking you into custody, he knew he had to do something. You were an innocent in all of this. And to see that you were going to be controlled by the man, was something he wouldn't stand for. You were there for him when Bucky was the Winter Soldier. Stood by any decision he made. Keeping him sane even if you were going to lose your job. He was excited to hear about you becoming an Avenger. And when Bucky resurfaced again, you made the sacrifice to help him and his best friend escape.

Steve knew he had to get everyone out of RAFT, especially you. The thought of Ross possibly exploiting your gifts just as Peirce twisted his heart. When he finally reached you, those tears in your eyes soothed him. Just knowing that you hadn't given up hope. And when you offered a solution to help Bucky become somewhat himself, he couldn't be more proud.

Bucky glanced over to see Steve was looking at him and you, who seemed to doze off a little as you passed by the loud cannon fire. When their eyes met, he gave a small smile. Steve returned the smile and looked back out at the scene. Bucky looked down at you as you softly snored in his leather jacket. Running his hands through your hair, he chuckled. 

The rumble from his chest woke you up as the auction scene passed by. A small smile on your lips as you looked forward to see a little boy staring at the three of you. Seeing how cozy you were to the two, you gently sat up from Bucky and leaned towards him.

“What's up little man?” You asked with a soft tone. The boys cheeks turned pink as he looked over at Steve.

“That's Captain 'Merica!” He whispered harshly. “Why he here?” His head tilted in confusion. This time, Steve looked over in curiosity as the boy gasped once more.

“We're here to make sure Mickey and his friends are safe!” You matched his excited yet silent tone. To your surprise, the adult paid no attention to your interaction. “But you gotta keep it a secret. Can't have any badies gettin people hurt. Okay?” 

At this point both Bucky and Steve watched as the boy giggled wildly at (Y/N)'s interaction with him. “Okay!” He said happily and turned to Steve. “Thank you fur protectin Mickey!” 

“Of course kid.” Steve chuckled. “Now you gotta turn around before someone notices!” The boy nodded and quickly turned around as you entered what looked like another tunnel.

Eventually the ride came to an end and you all got off, trying to find something else to do. That was when your phone began to blared music. Pulling it out, you saw Natasha's face pop up on the screen.

“Hey Nat.” You said into the phone as you led the boys to the side. 

“Hey where are you guys?! We've been trying to find you!” She said loudly over Sam and Clint who sounded like they were fighting over some game. “We wanted to go on Screamin with Steve!”

“I thought we were gonna do that tomorrow? Tony's been wanting to see that.” You leaned against a wall as people passed by the three of you. Bucky and Steve looked at you with concern, only to have you roll your eyes.

“Well whatever we all wanna go on a ride together before heading in!” She sighed, then proceeded to yell at the two boys. “This is getting nuts. These two won't quit!” 

“We're over at Disneyland right now.” You stated. “If you want we can come over there to you.”

“No! You wait over there! Then we can all pick out a ride together. Meet us by the entrance!” And with a quick goodbye in Russian, the other line was dead. 

“Looks like we're about to have company.” You muttered a little disappointed. It was nice getting this alone time with the boys. No one to tease just how close you were.

“What did she say?” Steve asked. 

“She wants us to meet up front.” Rubbing the back of your neck, you sighed in frustration. “Something about going on a ride together before heading in.” 

“Shouldn't be a problem.” Bucky shrugged. “You asked earlier about ghosts right? What ride has ghosts.”

“Only one of the most classic rides there is!” You smirked and began walking toward a large Manor that sat alone. Creepy Christmas music softly playing through the gated queue.

“The Haunted Mansion!” You triumphantly yelled and gestured to the building  
“And it's all decked out in Nightmare Before Christmas! They always do that before Halloween all the way to Christmas. It's amazing!” 

“I bet Vision would have a great time on this.” Bucky snickered. “Poor Wanda would have to try and explain everything to him!”

“Bucky…” Steve spoke in a disapproving tone. “If we're gonna meet them up front, we better get going.”

The sound of a train filled your ears as you smiled excitedly. “I've got another idea!” You spoke quickly and once again grabbed their hands. With a harsh tug, you dragged them to a waiting red train. 

It didn't take too long to ride the train around the park. You described some of the different lands and what rides that were in each one. Bucky seemed to like frontier land and critter country more. While Steve really liked Tomorrowland along with the prehistoric adventure the train took you on. Once you reached the entrance, Natasha and the rest were waiting in line for the train. And you were dragged away from the boys to sit with her and Wanda in the front seats. 

While Nat complained about Clint and Sam, Wanda watched you curiously. She already knew about your feelings for the boys. And she couldn't blame you. The strong bond you three seemed to have made her jealous. But what she couldn't understand was why you didn't act on those feelings.

Were you afraid about what the team would think? She knew herself and Nat would be okay as long as you we're all happy. Though maybe it was the rest wouldn't approve. Or maybe you were afraid of the possibility of rejection. She sighed as you yawned while listening to Nat.

You all ended up back where you left. The group seemed willing to ride the Mansion as you walked up to the 'spooky’ building. Sticking close to Steve, you looked around at the almost empty room. 

“To get a better view of our holiday paintings, please drag your dead bodies from the walls. And lay them to rest in the center of the room” The cast member said in a monotone voice as you all complied. As the scene continued, you felt something grab your hand. With a jump you peeked over to see Bucky pulling you closer to him. His eyes were fixated on the pictures but he seemed to tense up. The room grew dark, and he wrapped an arm around you. From the corner of your eye, Steve glanced to see Bucky holding you close. His jaw tightened as he looked back up.

Suddenly the room went dark, with a flash of lightning that lite up the room. A high pitch scream caused Wanda to scream out in terror. When the room was lit up once more, everyone looked over at her. 

“S-Sorry.” She said sheepishly which caused everyone to laugh. Her eyes landed on you still in Bucky's side which cause her to smile lightly.

“Looks like we better pair off.” Sam voice snapped Bucky out of his tense gaze. He peered down at you with a red face and let you go. 

“I'll take Steve!” Everyone was surprised as Wanda hooked her arm into Steve's. A sharp pain hit your chest seeing this. Though she knows just how you feel, you couldn't help feeling jealous.

“Does that mean I have the walking computer?” Sam grumbled and jerked his head towards Vision. “Barnes, switch with me.” 

“No way bird brain.” Bucky laughed and took your hand once more. “This here's my partner! Ain't givin her up for anythin.” He spoke with a firm tone as he dragged you through the queue. Everyone else paired off as you two loaded into the coffin looking seat. 

While you rode through, you pointed out the different things to Bucky.

“So this is all from a movie?” He asked.

“Yeah. It's about a skeleton who's like the king of Halloween, but is tired of doing the same thing. So he takes over Christmas but find out that he needs to stick with Halloween.” You shrugged as you passed by the animatronic ghosts. “It's considered a Christmas and a Halloween movie. So before Halloween, Disney decorates this place like this until sometime January.”

“Good thing we came when we did huh?” He teased and rubbed your thigh lightly. The touch sent tingles down your spine. You couldn't help but wonder why he was being so touch with you tonight. Then thinking back on it, both him and Steve seemed a lot closer to you than normal. 

However normal usually consisted of everyone else being around. This was the first time you were actually alone with them for a long period of time. Were they getting comfortable too? The thought made your cheeks pink.

“You tired?” Bucky asked which made you peek up at him. 

“A-a little.” You mumbled softly and looked out as you passed the dining hall. “A-are you gonna s-sleep on the pull out?” 

“Unless you want me in bed with you.” He teased and leaned closer to you. “Saves me a trip from gettin up.” 

“B-but what about Steve?” Another question which made you think maybe you shouldn't have brought him up.

“Why ya askin like we've never done this before?” Bucky replied with his own question. “What wrong?”

“I'm just…” You began, your heart pounding so hard, you were afraid he might hear. “I don't want you guys to be uncomfortable.”

“Sweetheart. I've slept on worse things than a pull out couch or a carpeted floor.” Bucky rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. “The punk can sleep where he wants. And if you're not comfortable with one or both of us in your bed, then we'll respect that. ‘Kay?” with a small nod you replied. He gave a smile and wrapped his arms around you.

“This okay?” He asked which you nodded once more. With a content sigh, you both watched as the ride came to an end.

You all filed out of the exit two by two. First you and Bucky, then Sam and Vision. While everyone waited, you looked seeing Steve and Wanda come out of the exit. Your eyes scanned to see Wanda help a comforting smile, while Steve looked a little distressed.

“You okay?” You asked as he walked up to you and Bucky.

“Ye-yeah I'm fine.” Steve spoke with a slight shake to his tone. Both you and Bucky now seemed concern.

“He just didn't get all the references.” Wanda stepped in and patted his arm. “Honestly (Y/N). I thought they would've seen the movie already!”

“Well I don't know that!” You shot back with a pout. “They've missed so much! Sometimes I can't keep up!”

“Enough of that!” Nat interrupted with a groan and tugged on Clint. “Let's go! The parks closing!”

Everyone filed back onto the train and left the park. The walk back was a comfortable silences. You, Steve, and Bucky held up the back. While you walked, eventually both boys were holding each of your hands. Though they seemed off in their own world when you glanced at either of them. Even so, it was actually quiet comfortable.

You made it back to your room safely after saying goodnight to everyone. Kicking off your shoes, you plopped onto the bed. The boys sat on either side of you.

“Ya gonna take a shower?” Steve asked a little hesitantly. You peeked up at him and gave a smirk.

“Why? Do I smell that bad?” You giggled and sat up. His cheeks turned red when he watched you place a hand on his knee.

“O-of course not! I just…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Figured you'd want a relaxing shower. We got a big day tomorrow.” You stole a glance at Bucky who simply shrugged his shoulders. Mimicking his action, you stood up.

“Alright. You boys gonna get ready for bed?” Rummaging through your bag, you pulled out your night clothes. Getting a nod from them, you turned to the shower. After locking the door, Steve turned to Bucky.

“What is it?” Bucky stared at Steve who crossed his arms.

“We gotta talk about (Y/N)...” He replied solemnly. 

Once getting out of the shower you brushed through your hair. A content sigh left your lips as the thought of sleep entered your mind. With a stretch, you adjusted your pajamas. You walked out of the bathroom to find that Steve was already on the pull out bed. His face buried in a heavy book. While Bucky was sitting at the edge of the bed flipping through the channels.

Both of them glanced in your direction and gave their own smiles. Both already in their own pajamas which were sweatpants and tank tops.

“You look refreshed.” Bucky joked as you sat down next to him.

“The water pressure is amazing.” You reply with a soft groan. “Definitely worth trying out.” 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Bucky chuckled and watched you scoot back toward the headboard of the bed. “You ready for bed?”

“Y-yeah…” you said meekly and began under the covers. “D-Do you want to sleep in the bed with me?” This caused Steve to look up from his book to stare at the scene. His jaw was tight once more. Bucky glanced over at his friend and gave a smirk.

“Didn't think you'd be comfortable.” He crawled up towards the empty side. Sitting up, you look at Steve.

“Would you like to join too?” You asked holding your hand out to him. He looked between you and Bucky and gave a small smile.

“If you're offering like that.” He chuckled and got up from the pull out. With pink cheeks, he took your hand and crawled up to the other side. You laid between them. Back against Bucky's chest while your front faced Steve. 

“I thought Stark said this was a king size bed?” Bucky's gruff voice tickled the back of your neck.

“Don't think they were expecting three people in one bed.” You said with an embarrassed laugh. Steve kept a tight hold of your hands, while Bucky slipped his arm over your waist. The cold metal sending shivers up your body.

“Goodnight guys.” You added with a content sigh as you relaxed.

“Mm’night doll.” Bucky mumbled already dozing off.

“Goodnight (Y/N)...” Steve replied quietly as he watched you closed your eyes. As you drifted off, you could've swore you felt something touch your forehead.


	2. Dating a Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day of Disneyland. Where you and Steve have separated from the group to go off on your own. During your alone time, new feelings begin to surface. Are you going to tell him the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for the support. I already have some things planned out to keep this going a bit longer. Enjoy your day at Disneyland with the Captain!

Soon morning came, and you were woken up by the sound of a shower running. Eyelids fluttering open, you sat up from the bed all alone. Which wasn't too uncommon since when you slept with the boys, usually meant you slept like a rock. With a rub of your head, you looked around. Already seeing an outfit spread on the hide away bed. To you it looked like Steve's clothes.

“Mornin sugar.” His voice said making your head snap toward his direction. Only seeing him in a towel and damp hair made your cheeks grow red. Your eyes fluttering between his face and his bare chest.

“Sleep well?” He asked coming to your side of the bed. Promptly sitting down and taking an extra towel to dry off his hair. You would give him a small smile and stretched out.

“Just like a log. Thanks to you and pretty boy.” You giggled and looked back at the super soldier. “Where’s Buck anyways?”

“He uh, went on ahead. Guess he's got a bet with Clint and Sam on who can ride the most rides today.” He explained and got up. Making his way towards his spread out clothes.

“Oh… So are you going too?” You couldn't help but ask. Disappointment spread across your face.

“Oh no!” He quickly stopped your worrying and gently smile at you. “I figured ya know… Maybe we could hang out today.” This time you couldn't help but let out a small squeal of excitement.

“Of course!! I would love to!!! We can go do so many things!” Your body launching itself out of your bed as you quickly grabbed some clothes. “Just let me get dressed and we can go get some breakfast!” 

As you ran into the bathroom, Steve let out a huge sigh of relief. Pulling out his phone, he tapped out a message and sent it out to his friend.

It didn't take you very long to get ready. Seeing as it was a vacation, you decided it would be nice to pack comfortable clothes. Besides the dress you had gotten specifically for Dapper Day. Only a few days away.

You found yourself dressed in a pair of jeans Capri pants, along with a white Mickey and Minnie tank top. Even adorning some worn out Minnie ears you had found among past trip souvenirs. With that you came out to a waiting Steve. Dressed in his own Jean pants and a tight fitting Iron Man t-shirt. One of Tony's last prototypes on the front flying through the air.

“You know that's a great outfit.” You comment with a giggle as he placed a hat on top of his messy hair. His signature shield stitched in the front.

“Well, who would guess *Steve Rogers* was such a fan of Tony?” He would shrug and look at you. Giving a small wink, he'd plop down right next to you and hand over your socks and shoes. “Hopefully no one would recognize me.”

“Nah, your face is just plastered around everywhere. I highly doubt anyone will notice.” You teased and took the shoes. Slipping the socks on first.

“So, where to first?” He asked as he watched you closely. And you couldn't help but smile.

“First, breakfast.” You replied and smiled sweetly up at him. “Just us right?” He chuckled and nodded.

“Alright, well if that's the case. Lemme show you around, Disneylander style!”

You both left the hotel, wearing sunglasses despite the clear overcast. The weather was cooling to your skin. Thankfully with the close hotel it wouldn't be hard to run back over and change. So you both we're packing light. Everything you need in the small backpack on your shoulders.

Walking into Disneyland was definitely different than the night before. With both of the boys, there was a calming effect. The way they both we're so entranced at everything. But this was different. You weren't holding hands, and there was this… Tension. Both sneaking glances at the other, but barely missing actual eye contact.

“So.” You began pulling out the map you had gotten at the gate. “Breakfast right? What are we hungry for?” Looking up at Steve's face, he pondered for a moment and looked over your shoulder at the map. 

“Something with eggs, and bacon.” He added as his eyes moved over the map. And with another thought, you nodded.

“Alright well, let's go this way then!” You added happily and began pulling him towards a place called Plaza Inn.

Once you were able to be seated in the far corner outside, both plates full of food for the day ahead. You both watched as cast members dressed as characters walking around. Greeting the small children and families alike.

“You know… I don't remember the last Disney movie I saw.” Steve murmured as he watched the children excitedly hug a cast member dressed up like Rafiki from Lion King.

“What are you talking about?!” You squinted at him as you settled in your seat. “I *just* showed you Coco-” 

“No I mean…” He interrupted with a small laugh. “I mean like actually see an original Disney film. Like Snow White.”

“Wait… You've actually seen Snow White?!” This time you practically shrieked. Even scooting closer to him. “Like… Old film and all. In a theater?!” Seeing your expression made the captain laugh. 

“Well yeah. When I was my scrawny self, I'd use to go to the movies a lot. Mostly for the news about the war.” He added and shrugged his shoulders. Taking a few bites of his breakfast.

“But wait. Snow White came out before the war. Why'd you go see that?” You asked only to make his face blush red.

“Heh, I uh… I went on a double date with Bucky once. He was making out with a girl in the back. While my date and I sat in the front just watching the film.” This time he laughed and rubbed his neck. “Guess she was expecting someone like Buck.”

“Well that's a shame.” You comment and happily chew on a piece of bacon. “I've seen some old photos, makes me just wanna eat you up.” 

“All you'd get was bone.” He retorted and raised an eyebrow. 

“Still be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.” Sending him a wink, you continued to eat your food as he would join you. A silly smile plastered to his lips.

After breakfast, you both walked towards the castle. You couldn't help as you strained your neck up at the work of art, admiring the view. Steve ended up gently taking your hand and leading the rest of the way. The first ride you decided to share was Snow White's Scary Adventure. Seeing as it was something short and simple. Enough for Steve to know what was going on. 

He was surprised on how short the ride was. But even if it was short, it didn't change the fact that you were reminded of his size. It wasn't like you were a very small girl to begin with. When being put into the back of the fake cart, you both had to squish together. So the front could be taken by some kids.

The next ride you found yourselves on was Pinocchio. And much like Snow White's ride, you were very close. However this time, Steve seemed to have you almost sitting in his lap. Your face was blushing brightly as you passed through Pleasure Island. When he shifted to holding you closer, you were afraid he could probably hear the pounding in you chest. When in reality he was sure you could hear his. 

Coming out the ride, you found yourself drawing closer to the super soldier. Both your hands intertwining as he looked over the map to where to head next.

“You think we can ride the Matterhorn again?” Steve spoke up, still staring at the map as you headed in that direction. Feeling a little ready for something more upbeat.

“Oh? I thought you hated roller coasters?” You asked with a smirk and looked back at him. With a red face he looked back at you with wide eyes. 

“I-I mean that'd be great practice right?” He asked with a sigh. “You guys are gonna make me ride California Screamin. At least this will prepare me.” 

“Oh Steven. It's not that bad.” You smiled softly and gently placed yourself at his side. “If anything that ride is more safer. So you know. You don't fall out during the loop.”

“There's a loop?!” This time he almost screeched only for you to cover his mouth with a laugh. His cheeks turning red as he looked down at you.

“Look you're gonna be fine. Like seriously. You've gone into how many missions? You've fought aliens!” Slowly you would take your hands away, only for him to firmly grab one. Holding it tightly as he chuckled. 

“I know it's silly. But I'm glad you're the one helping me through this.” He said with a grateful smile. Which you returned with your own. This definitely was nice.

“So one Matterhorn bobsled ride and then…” You began only to find that the ride was empty, except for a couple of cast members running about. Another cast member was explaining to a family that the ride would have some maintenance and would be up and running later today. Steve sighed in defeat.

“Looks like I'm gonna just have to deal with going straight into the ride.” He grumbled to himself as he straightened himself out. Biting your lip, you quickly tried to think of something else. You then saw a crowd heading for Tomorrowland Terrace, a outside food concession.

“How about we grab a snack huh? At least for us to plan on something to do next.” You reasoned and slowly tugged the large man towards the crowd. Of course he allowed to be tugged as he focused on the map. Only to hide his face.

You grabbed a small salad while Steve had gotten a chicken sandwich. With you food, you both had sat overlooking a small crowd of children waiting for another show. The sounds of familiar trumpets filled the small stage area as cast members dressed in Jedi clothing made their way onto the stage.

“Oh no way! They still do this?!” This time, you simply sat at the edge of your seat as the cast members began instructing the little kids into their own spaces and armed them with fake lightsabers.

“Wait… Isn't this that Star Trek thing you're always raving about?” Steve asked which only made you sigh dejectedly. 

“It's Star Wars. How many times do I gotta explain?!” You rubbed your face with a huff as Steve would simply shrug.

“Well whichever one, why are these kids acting like they're training to be soldiers?” He asked and took a bite of his food.

“This is called the Jedi training academy. It's just a fun little way for kids to be involved with their favorite movie.” You explained with a shrug. “I mean, I wish I was able to do this when I was little. But it came out long after I was a teenager.” Watching as the kids began to fight the bad guys, you would give a small smile. One day you hoped to have kids. Even though being in this line of work made it more difficult.

Steve watched between you and the show, trying to piece together that look on your face.

After your lunch, you walked towards the exit of Disneyland. This time walking down Main Street seemed peaceful. Holding hands while you began to explain the different parts of the street.

“Walt Disney use to spend his time above the firehouse. Usually working on different ride ideas or different things to improve the park.” You added and pointed up towards the window overlooking the firehouse. Steve would look up in awe.

“I wonder if he worked on any of his animations up there too.” He pondered out loud. Which made an idea pop into your head.

“So, you said you've seen Snow White when it first came out right?” You questioned which made him turn towards you. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity as he nodded. Which you added.

“Why don't we go see if they have the concept art in California Adventure? That'd be a great place to stop at.” This time Steve was beaming as he began to drag you out of the park. 

It wasn't long until you found yourselves at the Hollywood Backlot. At a souvenir store called Out of the Page. Where you both walked around admiring the art and sculptures gathered all around. One in particular you stopped to look at was one of Belle. The patterns all coming together to make her look like she was sitting and reading a book.

“You like Belle?” Steve asked as he came up behind you. Leaning forward as he studied the sculpture. 

“Yeah. I really like the relationship her and beast began to have. Even though it was borderline Stockholm Syndrome.” You gently took the sculpture off the shelf. Turning it in your hand. “I just love how she wanted something different. Some sort of adventure. But she gave all of that up for someone she cared deeply about.”

As you spoke, Steve was reminded once more about how you had given up everything to help him. To help Bucky. Risking life and limb for the two of them. And he would forever be grateful for that.

“How about I get it for you?” He offered which made you blush brightly and turn to him. Almost running into his chest.

“I-i couldn't! I mean…” Trailing off you bit your lip. It wasn't like you didn't want the sculpture. But you couldn't possibly have Steve get it for you.

“B-besides! Souvenirs are for the last day! I'll come back for it later.” This time you waved your hand in the air and turned away. Trying to distract Steve as you made your way out of the store. He of course was laughing and following behind you.

“Hey Steve! Y/N!!” A familiar light voice could be heard as you both left and turned your heads to find the group making their way to you. Nat and Wanda leading the way as they kept their arms linked. Clint and Sam were having another argument while Tony was explaining something to Vision. You could see Bucky walking next to Sam looking bored out of his mind.

Until he laid eyes on you and Steve. His jaw tightening as something gripped onto your hand.

You jolted at the feeling but looked to see it was Steve who was watching you with a smile. As if not noticing his friends sour presence.

Jeez what's with all this tension?!

“I was wondering when we were gonna run into you guys.” Nat drawled out as she came up and looked between you and Steve. “Having fun?” 

“Oh, well of course!” You gave Steve a tight squeeze of his hand before dropping it and joining the girls. “I've just been showing Steve some stuff about Disneyland. And he was telling me about how he's actually seen the original Disney works. Like Snow White.”

“You know, it's always amazing when you get to know more about your coworkers.” She replied and gave a stretch. Wanda nodding in agreement as she sipped on her drink. 

“As much as I would love to sit here and chit chat.” Tony would cut in as he stepped away from the now awe struck huminoid hero, he would stop in front of Steve.

“Time for our deal. Let's get going.” He gestured for everyone to follow. You would walk next to Wanda and Nat as they complained about the other boys. While Steve walked with the rest of the guys. Though you noticed how Bucky was hanging in the back of them. Scowling at the group of friends as they joked around.

You slowed down as Nat and Wanda were lost in their own world. Even managing to dodge the others as you finally stopped to wait for Bucky. Looking up from his sour expression, he noticeably brightened upon seeing you.

“Hey doll.” He spoke up and straightened up. You would walk right next to him, smiling happily as he was talking with you.

“Hey Bucky. How are you liking Disneyland?” You would ask. Hopeful that he was having a great time, even though it wasn't together.

“It's alright. Kinda hard to enjoy the place with the constant arguing.” This time, Bucky gestured to Sam and Clint, already yelling at each other once more. 

“Jesus they're like children.” You muttered which made Bucky laugh.

“You should've seen them earlier. They both kept riding that Toy Story ride to see who got the most points.” Leaning in closer, you could hear him whisper. “Between you and me, I beat both of them.”

This time you couldn't help but laugh loudly. Trying to cover your mouth from having them notice your loud noises. Which only made Bucky chuckle as he wrapped his arm around you shoulder. Giving a small squeeze.

As you tried to calm down, Bucky felt someone watching. Looking up, he met Steve's gaze. Though it wasn't one of hatred or anger. Of course Steve would be understanding during this time. So with a sigh he slowly let you go. Gently pushing the calm face you had back toward Wanda and Nat.

It was then you all arrived to the line of the ride. Everyone was already pairing up. You and Steve eventually ended up in front of everyone. His nerves coming off of him like waves. His hand held tightly onto yours. Watching as each train came and went with passengers. 

You both sat up in the front of the train while Bucky sat behind you. Between his reassuring words and your soft touches, Steve seemed ready to take off. A hand of yours was placed on his thigh. Gently squeezing as the ride slowly began to go forward.

“You got this bud!” Bucky yelled over the loud noises as the ride suddenly stopped. Facing the first big hill. After about a minute of bated breath, the announcer on the ride would yell out.

“Five, four, three, two, one, Scream!” And then your train took off. Besides the air whipping around, you could really only hear your own screams. One hand holding tightly onto Steve while the other held onto the harness over your shoulders. 

Then you could make out the familiar sounds of the two super soldiers whooping and yelling as well. A hand would join yours, giving a signal that Steve was in fact okay. This time you laughed loudly. Giving his hand a squeeze while the three of you enjoyed the ride.

At the end you were in front. Skipping happily towards the photo station while the others joined you. Bucky had Steve under his arm as he rustled the others hair about.

“Good job punk. I'm proud of ya!” He said proudly as Steve would just blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Aw, I was really hoping to see Steve cry a little.” Clint said dejectedly as he came out with Nat who rolled her eyes.

“I ain't ever seen him cry over a damn ride.” Sam interjected. Only to have them start arguing again.

“I think that went rather well actually.” Vision began. “There are many ways that the ride could of derailed…” 

“Yeah yeah we get it. You know that we could've died. But how's that different than any other day?” Tony would cut in which only made Vision began to say something else. Only to have Tony wave his hand.

“Don't…. Just. Alright so, that's all yeah?” He asked and rolled his eyes. “I'm gonna go relax in my room. Seeing as I didn't want to be here in the first place.” Walking over towards you, he placed a hand on your shoulder and sighed. 

“You owe me big time.” He'd send you a wink which only made you blush a bit. Sure Tony was a flirt, but it didn't make you less flustered. Though after he walked off, Steve and Bucky would join your side, glaring in his direction.

“I think I might turn in too.” Nat yawned and stretched. “Maybe take a dip in the pool.”

“That sounds nice! Some room service also sounds amazing.” Wanda gushed and looked over to Vision who nodded in agreement.

“Aw you guys are no fun!” Clint would jump in. “We haven't even been to the other park yet! They have some coasters too.”

“Well why don't we go there then?” Bucky would ask. Which only made you look up in confusion. He had seemed so upset when first meeting up. But now he was okay with being with them?

Maybe you and Steve should join…

“We still have our bet remember?” He asked the other two which seemed to have determination in their eyes. While Clint and Sam were preoccupied, he turned to you and Steve.

“Do you want us to come with?” You couldn't help but ask. But Bucky would shake his head and smile brightly.

“Nah, keep showing this punk around. Just means I get the grand tour tomorrow.” He replied with a wink. Soon the group began away from both you and Steve. 

“So… Just us huh?” You joked a bit with Steve and looked up at him. Who was still watching Bucky leave. But upon hearing your question, he turned his head and smiled. 

“Looks like it.” Hearing a child's shrill, he looked over and noticed a child winning a carnival game. Holding tightly onto a stuffed Dumbo plush.

“Hey! It's just like at Coney Island.” He announced and gently grabbed your hand. Pulling you in the opposite direction Bucky was walking.

The game that Steve had spotted was one of those water gun games. When you shoot the target in the middle and make the clown go up. Between you and Steve, there wasn't really anyone else around.

“Bet I can beat you!” You spoke confidently as you sat down at one if the guns. Steve would simple laugh as he handed the cast member running the stand the money. 

“Fine. Winner picks out next ride.” He wagered and held out his hand. With a shrug you accepted by putting your hand in his. And while you two shook, the bell rang, making you fumble at shooting the clown.

It couldn't have been more than a minute, but it was intense. Watching as both your clown and Steve's climb to the top. When the final bell rang, it was Steve who won.

“Congratulations sir!” The cast member shouted enthusiastically and handed the soldier the plush elephant. Who in turn held it out to you.

“Here, he looks cuter with you anyways.” Steve said lowly and leaned forward. You face blushing brightly as you took the plush in your arms. And would allow Steve to hook his arm around your shoulders and lead you towards the next ride.

You figured he'd want to go on something more quiet and calm. And at first you were surprised he chose the very large Ferris wheel with the moving buckets. But when you realized the line was for the non-swinging gondola, well that made more sense.

“You sure know how to pick 'em.” You teased once climbing into the gondola. Sitting opposite of him as you were both left alone.

“Well you gotta take it easy after dealing with that.” He retorted and settled a bit. The ride slowly began moving as a still calmness came over you two.

“Hey (Y/N)?” Steve broke the silence. Causing you to look over at him curiously. The ride continuously stopping and going. 

“What do you think… About me?” His voice seemed to shake a bit at the question. Nervousness very evident on his face as he watched you. A look that you had never seen before.

Usually your best friend was so confident. And from the stories Bucky use to tell, he would only ever get this way when he was around girls. Like when he first saw Steve and Peggy together. The only woman to make a man like him weak in the knees.

But now he was acting this way with you? Sure you knew about the fall out between Sharon and Steve. He didn't seem so broken over it, which made you worry a bit.

Maybe this is more than just a 'hang out’ day.

“W-well I like you enough to risk my job and life to help you fight for what's right.” You couldn't help much give a nervous chuckle. Teasing seemed like the appropriate thing to do given it was better than just blurting out what you really wanted to say.

Because in the back of your mind, you also couldn't help think of Bucky.

“Steve….” You began slowly, still avoiding his gaze as you looked out of the fake pier. Watching family's and couples alike walking around. Chasing children, having a great time together, even seeing a lot of couples kissing.

That would cause a small breath intake as you looked back at him. Already looking like a kicked puppy. Which you could only laugh at.

“You're so cute sometimes.” You said aloud. Only to turn bright red at the sudden confession. Steve’s face turned into one of surprise as he laughed sheepishly. Watching as you covered your face.

“Look Rogers…” This time you would try to keep a straight face and look off past him. Trying to focus on exactly what you wanted to say. “We've been through so much. I owe you my life and…. You know I will always be there for you.

“And. Sometimes, that really brings out feelings that may not have been really…. Present at the time.” You found yourself saying, moving your hands to better see his face. His blue eyes searching yours for answers.

“I have liked you for a while now. And to be honest I've never really… Thought there would be time where we're… Well…”

“Alone?” Steve would ask. Drawing your gaze away for a moment. Still a bit embarrassed.

“There's just…. So much going on and I'm still trying to struggle with all of it.” You added. These feelings would remind you of why you had held it all in.

Of course you could tell this setup was a date. No doubt whatever Wanda had told Steve last night must've made with the boys act like this. Sending Bucky with the group to give you two some space.

But even with the separation. You could still feel something missing.

“Well maybe I can help you through it.” Steve would offer. Your head snapping to look at him once more. He managed to move himself around the gondola as it stood still to sit on the bench next to you. Gently placing his arm around your shoulders. A small hug would envelope you in a matter of seconds. And with a small, defeated sigh, you leaned against him.

“I haven't really felt this… Strongly about anyone since Peggy.” He shrugged and looked down at you. Face completely red at his words. You knew full well what that feeling was as well. Being best friends of course he would come to you with girl trouble.

That's what he did with Sharon, after realizing things just weren't right between them. At least from what he told you.

“I know there's probably a lot of things you gotta work through. But remember that I'm here for you okay? In, in anyway I can be.” Leaning forward, he would gently place his forehead on yours. Soaking in the sounds around the two of you.

As you searched his face, you could already begin to relax. Closing your own eyes and letting your mind go blank. Allowing your feelings be i control for once.

With a small lurch forward, you would gently place your lips on his. Feeling his own emotions through his movements. The way he stiffened and relaxed under your lips. How he inched closer and cradled your face.

It wasn't until the ride would buck forward a bit. Literally popping both of you out of your little bubble as you pulled back. Staring at each other winded.

“W-wow.” Steve would softly comment. Only causing you to burst in a fit of giggles. And before he could question, you leaned against his side. Watching as the scenery from in the sky slowly turned to ones back on Earth.

“You're such a school boy.” You teased clutching the plush pachyderm in your lap. His response would only be to softly kiss the side of your cheeks, and watch the scenery return back to normal.

From exiting the gondola, you both made your way to a restaurant on the pier. Overlooking the makeshift water stage as it turned into a nightly show.

With laughs, food, and drinks, you both enjoyed the World of Color show. Of course Steve very much like the animation, and the way each scene flowed with the music.

You didn't tell him your favorite part of the show was watching him. His face lit up as he watched the show with childlike wonder. Which made you curious on his own childhood. Neither him nor Bucky really mentioned much about it. It had seemed so long ago.

And thinking of Bucky, seemed to make your chest ache.

The show would soon end and the guests leaving the park for the day swept you both in line to Ariel's Undersea Adventure ride. Which seemed the perfect way to skip the crowds and finally wind down.

Much like the dark rides at Disneyland, you were both very close. However unlike the start, you were very comfortable with being next to him. The soft touches, and small kissed he'd leave around your neck. It was nice.

When the ride ended, you both walked quietly back to the room. Making small jokes and playfully pushing each other. But never letting go of each other's hands. 

Standing in front of the room, you would begin to pull out your card before Steve would softly grab your hand.

“Look (Y/N).... I have something to tell you.” His voice seemed to grow very quiet. Even pulling you gently up to him.

“Wh-what is it?” You asked feeling a bit flustered. Trying to look anywhere but at his own face. Steve would take that time to glance at the door. Noting the soft noises that you couldn't hear on the other side.

“Just… Tomorrow's gonna be different.” With his words you peeked up at him. His mouth set with a thin line as he continued. “But I don't want you to forget today, okay?” He urged. Which only made you tilt your head in confusion. Before you could voice this however, Bucky would be the one to open the door. Revealing himself in just his swim shorts and damp hair.

“Hey guys!” He seemed to announce into the hallways. Making it painfully obvious that he was in fact there. Which only made you jump and laugh at his appearance.

“What's with your hair?!” You asked with another giggle and would stretch forward. Placing a loose strand away from his face.

“Just got back from the pool. You should go there some time. It's actually very nice.” He shrugged a bit and let you and Steve come into the room. You would sigh and collaps on the bed.

“It was so good actually being in the park though.” You would add a bit sleepily as you rubbed your eyes. Something began moving your foot around. Lifting your head, you watched as Bucky was already taking off your shoes.

“Well tomorrow's gonna be even more fun right?” He asked which only made you turn pink a bit. Already looking over at Steve. The same sad smile on his face.

“Seeing as I took ya all day today, tomorrow Bucky wants to get the Dinseylander experience.” He explained while Bucky took off your other shoe. You couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. Especially given the fact that everything you two had talked about today.

“Why don't get in your swimsuit?” Bucky would steer the conversation towards another subject, making you look at him instead. “The girls are still down there relaxing, they'll probably wanna hear about your day.” With a sigh you nodded in agreement and got up.

“Alright, but I'm just gonna go for a bit. I'm very tired. And if you're expecting us to have the same type of day I gotta get my beauty rest.” You couldn't help but tease as you got up. Get my patting Bucky's head as he was still kneeled down on the floor. With a soft smile you grabbed your swimsuit and quickly left to change.

Once coming back out you couldn't see where Steve or Bucky went. Maybe they were already waiting for you at the pool? So with that in mind you headed in that direction.

But what you missed was how the sliding glass door to the balcony was covered by it's shade. The two boys talking in hushed tones just outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Disneyland or the Marvel Universe characters.


End file.
